Caution! Slippery When Wet
by Jelp
Summary: Sometimes slippery floors can lead to more than just falling to the floor in pain. Sometimes pleasure follows. SasuNaru


WARNING: Yaoi. (MalexMale)

I don't own Naruto, and I make no money from writing this fic.

This fic is dedicated to Mikoamaya-hikari who has so kindly waited for over a _year_ for me to finish this oneshot. Ah, the shame! I asked her if she wouldn't mind waiting a bit for it, and she responded not to worry as long as she got to read it in the next year or two. I assured her it wouldn't take a year! Ah, eating my words tastes funny. At least this is a really long oneshot to make up for it.

Mikoamaya-hikari, I really hope that you enjoy this oneshot! And everyone else, I hope you enjoy it as well.

* * *

**Caution! Slippery When Wet**

It started off like any other day because unfortunately for Uzumaki Naruto, it _was_ just like any other and therefore every other day. Of his life. For the past two years. For the past two miserable and _lonely_ years of his life.

Okay, okay, so it really wasn't all that bad for the beloved blond ninja because his life was going fairly good: Orochimaru was dead. All the (evil) Akatsuki members were dead. Sasuke was back in Konoha and had been for over two years, and everyone in the village loved Naruto as their hero for saving them from the Akatsuki.

So, that part of his everyday life wasn't bad. Except for the fact that he wasn't really loved in the way that he wanted to be. People admired him, but admiration is different than full out "Oh I will love you forever, and even death will not separate us!" kind of love. Again, not that Naruto thought that admiration was bad, he just wanted to be loved.

Passionately loved.

Passionately loved by Uchiha Sasuke.

And it wasn't his fault, damnit! Uzumaki Naruto had been a proud straight man for the majority of his eighteen years. He had liked women – pretty much any decent female actually, and he had even had a thing for Sakura for a while (aka a long time). He was a healthy, straight, proud, ninja.

And then Ino had gone and screwed that all up. Yes, _Ino_.

Let's go back to that one "ordinary" (yet ended up being rather life-changing) day when Naruto saw something that would be burned into his mind's eye for the rest of his life...

--

The ordinary day started at the end of a mission. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto had all just completed a month long mission. It had been grueling to say the least, but nothing that the well-trained ninja were not accustomed to handling. Ino had recalled passing a bathhouse along their way to their mission locale, so on their way home she suggested that they all go to the co-ed spa. After some slight arguing about whether to or not – more like after everyone decided that it wasn't worth hearing Ino complain the rest of the way home despite the offer that she could go on her own though she had refused to do so ("We're a team!" Ino had complained) – they all finally agreed to go.

However, right before Naruto went into the men's changing side of the bathhouse, he had come up with the not-so-brilliant-idea that he might try and do a little "peeping" on the girls. Sniggering to himself in the hopes of seeing the two girls naked (his brain had dulled after the long mission so it hadn't clicked that he'd be seeing them naked together in the joint bath), he quickly did a henge into his sexy no jutsu and waltzed into the girl's side of the bathhouse. Instead of seeing Ino and Sakura naked as he had hoped (remember, still a proud, healthy straight guy at this point!), he quickly ducked out of sight as he heard Sakura and Ino having a heated argument.

"You just want to see Sasuke-kun naked." Naruto overheard Sakura hiss to Ino.

" Yes, but that's not my only reason for wanting to come here. Don't you know that this particular hot springs is known to increase aphrodisiac-like feelings in people? Sasuke will get so horny that he'll desperately want to kiss _me_," Ino said, emphasizing the word "me."

"Oh yeah? Well you're being horrible! Even if Sasuke were to go after you, it's just because of some phony substance in the air. When Sasuke kisses me, I want him to do so because he wants to, not because someone or something has forced him to do so. Besides, I don't think you realize that Sasuke-" Naruto paled, not waiting to hear more of Sakura's retort as he realized he ought to head to the bathhouse to warn Sasuke of Ino's plan.

That was just low! While Naruto was grateful that Sakura-chan was not going to take advantage of Sasuke (one because Naruto didn't want her to go after Sasuke, and two because that would just be wrong of her to take advantage of someone like that), he couldn't believe Ino's reasoning for going to this hot spring! Poor Sasuke.

Naruto quickly dropped his henge and ran towards the male side of the bathhouse. He ran into the men's side but saw no sign of Shikamaru or Chouji and no Sasuke. He cursed. Naruto debated with himself on whether or not he would actually go into the bathhouse as the girls would be entering soon, and if he were made too lustful by those aprhodisiatic-whatsit in the water, he didn't want to embarrass himself by molesting Sakura. He scratched his head, feeling slightly dumb. He shouldn't have wasted time going into the girl's side of the bathhouse if the hot springs were for both guys and girls, but that hadn't really clicked into his brain until just now. Even so he was grateful for the warning. Naruto blushed slightly. That would just be a bit embarrassing rather than anything else. He didn't want to end up jumping Sakura if he were too horny to hold back. Forget embarrassing. His life would be in danger; she'd kill him.

"Good luck Sasuke," Naruto muttered to himself, hoping his friend wouldn't be too badly molested by Ino (hoping that Sakura would keep her honor and not do anything to Sasuke). He also hoped that Chouji and Shikamaru didn't do anything to embarrass themselves. Poor guys.

Naruto waited in the changing room, idly fiddling with his jumper that seemed too hot in the somewhat steamed room. Naruto again debated with himself. There was a wide open shower area that was set in between the changing room and bathhouse, as it was customary to clean oneself before going into the hot springs to wash the majority of the dirt off first. This custom acted as a way so that the people's dirt did not pollute the spring. Taking just a shower sounded like a nice idea. It would feel good to get out of his heavy jumpsuit, but he wasn't sure if the water in the showers would be the same water as in the springs and have that aphrodisiac stuff Ino had been talking about. Still, he had really been looking forward to relaxing in the hot springs after their mission. His body practically ached for the warm water to massage his muscles.

After another few minutes of debating, and with no sign of anyone returning from the springs, he was sweating profusely in his heavy jumpsuit. He could just go outside, but he still wanted to get in the shower. He also wanted to be the first to know if something had happened.

He decided to throw caution to the wind and stripped out of his jumpsuit. He'd be the only one in the shower, so no harm there, right?

Naruto stuffed his clothes and ninja weaponry into one of the cubbyholes and entered the showers. Naruto let out a contented moan as the water worked wonders on his sore body. The water sprayed down at him in all directions, caressing and coaxing his body to relax. There was something nearly magical about the water. It even smelt good. Completely forgetting about his fears from before, Naruto opened his mouth to see if the water tasted as good as its scent.

It did taste good, but the water was a bit too hot, and he quickly closed his mouth. Still, Naruto couldn't help but stand there nearly entranced as the water called to him to forget everything and just relax into happy oblivion. His body felt different than normal, as though everything were on fire. It was a blissful haze that started in his middle, spreading throughout his entire body.

His mind seemed to snap out of his haze as he felt a very familiar presence enter the showers with him not half a minute after he had gotten in the shower.

Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge him as he entered the showers. A hazy mist seemed to swirl around them. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, trying to see if he was okay from the hot springs' weird water, but when Sasuke seemed okay, Naruto figured he could fend for himself. He estimated that Sasuke hadn't been in the hot springs for more than a few minutes, so he was probably fine.

When Sasuke remained silent and unmoving for a full five minutes, Naruto began to get worried that something had happened to him. It took Naruto another two minutes before that worry finally broke through the haze of pleasure the water seemed to create around his body and actually do something.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned hesitantly, moving closer to get a better look at his friend. Upon getting closer, he realized that Sasuke hadn't been as still as he thought, nor had he been as quiet.

Naruto stood mesmerized as he watched the water pour from Sasuke's head down his body. The weight of the water didn't seem to faze Sasuke's hair as it stuck up in all directions as usual. The water trailed down his friend's body, almost caressing his skin. Naruto wasn't sure why he was struck by such imagery, or noticed such things about his friend so suddenly, but watching Sasuke was unexpectedly breathtaking. These things took a longer time to register in Naruto's brain than they should have, but his mind was brought back to full speed as he heard Sasuke panting. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that Sasuke's body moved ever so slightly as his hand seemed to grip and un-grip his very aroused cock.

Sasuke had his left arm braced against the wall of the showers, his right arm barely moving as his hand gripped and un-gripped himself, as though refraining from completely jerking himself off.

"H-how?" Sasuke asked, his voice breathy and confused. Naruto could merely blink in confusion as he realized Sasuke was asking him a question, a question he wasn't sure of.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How do I get rid of..." Sasuke's voice was still breathy, but the embarrassment was still there, "of the pressure, here?" Sasuke said, once again gripping and un-gripping his shaft. Naruto's eyes darted down to stare at the action, completely mesmerized by the way Sasuke's pale fingers contrasted to his rosy colored and hardened cock. His brain seemed slower than normal as he registered that Sasuke was asking him how to get off. He seemed unconvinced that Sasuke could not know something like that.

"Jerk-off," Naruto supplied. Sasuke growled.

"Doesn't work. I've been trying for the past few minutes," Sasuke hissed. Sasuke gripped and un-gripped himself again, his face contorted in anguish as he then pumped at himself harshly for a little while before going back to gripping and un-gripping himself as to prove that the sensation made no difference.

Naruto was now fully flushed and fully aroused at the scene before him. He was grateful that Sasuke had his eyes closed so he didn't see how fascinated he was while watching Sasuke attempt to jerk-off.

"You do it," Sasuke choked out. Naruto stood still for a moment, trying to register Sasuke's words. "Please?" Sasuke all but moaned.

"Do what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, peering over his shoulder at Naruto. Sasuke reached out slowly, gripped Naruto's wrist, wrapped his fingers around Naruto's, and then placed both their hands on his cock.

"_WHAT_?" Naruto yelled. "No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he jerked his hand away as he backed away from Sasuke, only to slip on the wet floor of the showers. Suddenly the world seemed to move in slow motion as he fell hard to the ground.

He felt the breath leave him as the tiles of the shower seemed to pound into his back as he fell heavily backward. His arms shot out behind his head to brace himself from hitting his head against the tiles, and while his arm dulled the impact, his neck still snapped unpleasantly backward. Already he could feel the throbbing and tingling sensation at the damage in his neck.

To add insult to injury, he had slipped _forward_ and then fallen, resulting in his feet knocking Sasuke over as well. Naruto watched helplessly as Sasuke fell, preparing for the impact of Sasuke's body to connect with his, shutting his eyes and bracing for the impact that never came.

Time seemed to come back to normal speed as he used the hand not behind his head to cover his eyes from the water that fell from above him. He groaned as he turned his sore neck to the side to see that Sasuke had not landed on top of him as he had thought he would, but rather next to him. Sasuke's hands were bent at the elbows, indicating that Sasuke had caught himself without hurting himself as Naruto had.

Naruto moved his head back to an angle that didn't sting or create further numbness in his neck and closed his eyes against the stream of water that shot down from above him. He felt rather foolish. His neck hurt like hell, and he knew his back had taken quite a beating from the fall. He cursed his clumsiness and cursed the fact that tiled floors could cause as much damage as a decently skilled opponent while he left no dent on the surface at all. As he decided berating the floor wouldn't help matters much, and that he should get up, Naruto felt the spray of the water cease from his face as a weight settled overtop of him.

Naruto's eyes shot open, but he regretted the action as some of the spray landed in his eyes as Sasuke's head that had been hovering over him suddenly retreated at the exact moment he opened his eyes.

"Just lie still," Sasuke murmured. Naruto growled.

"I didn't land that hard! My neck will be fine. I can-"

But Naruto's words died in his throat as Sasuke pressed his erection against Naruto's own semi-hard one. He gasped as Sasuke moved above him, the majority of Sasuke's weight concentrated towards their hips where their arousals ground against each other. It dawned on Naruto that Sasuke wanted him to lie still not out of concern for his sore head and neck, but for Sasuke's own purposes.

"The sooner...nnn...we do this...the faster we...unnnn...can think straight again," Sasuke panted out. Naruto wondered if Sasuke meant think straight as in think "clear" or think straight as in think "girls." As Sasuke's body moved against his, Naruto found it hard to really care – in fact, it was really hard to concentrate on anything else.

Sasuke panted over top of him, and Naruto found himself panting too, arching his aching back so that he could grind harder against Sasuke. Sasuke's face once again hovered close to Naruto's, blocking the water from his face as he panted with his thrusts, slowly speaking. Naruto scrunched his eyes in pleasure as well as to stop the water from falling into his eyes. Water fell from Sasuke's hair onto Naruto's face, but the other man still blocked most of the water from stinging his eyes at that angle. Even so, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open for too long as more and more water fell onto his face as Sasuke's thrusts began to increase, his body moving more erratically over top of Naruto who moved his hips to meet Sasuke's demanding thrusts downward.

"Something...heh...wrong...nnn...with the...nnn...water," Sasuke moaned, his calculating mind still somehow functioning through the haze of his pleasure. "Drugs...heh...heh...in the...water...nnn..." Sasuke panted. Naruto didn't answer him as he thrust against Sasuke, wondering why he had never thought to try this before. His body ached from the pain of his fall, his neck still numb from snapping back, but it was only a dull ache. The pleasure coursing through his body starting at his cock and spreading all over made the pain hardly noticeable. Still, Naruto somehow wanted more, and he had the strangest urge to lean forward and capture Sasuke's mouth in a kiss to stop the genius above him from talking. No talking. In fact, that was a good idea.

Naruto leaned his body forward, ignoring the pain in his neck and back that the action created as he wanted to press his mouth against Sasuke's.

Sasuke seemed as though he had just thought this was a good idea as well as their lips met halfway, their mouths crashing forcefully into each other. Their lips moved and danced, not elegantly, but in a warm heat that felt as good as the caress of the warm shower. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's warm mouth opened, his tongue prying open Naruto's lips so that way he could thrust into his mouth. Naruto moaned as his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at the pleasured feeling, thrusting against Sasuke's warmth, feeling the way that the water poured down on him, feeling the way the floor didn't seem all that hard any more, wondering how it could have felt bad when the water was so warm and sweet. As Sasuke pressed his lips more firmly against Naruto's, Sasuke cupped Naruto's head with his hand to help hold Naruto's mouth more firmly against his. He moved his mouth frantically, devouring Naruto's mouth greedily and hungrily thought somehow gently. Sasuke's kiss almost seemed possessive, and Naruto, not wanting to be outdone, moved his lips more forcibly, claiming Sasuke's just as frantically and passionately.

The friction of Naruto's cock on Sasuke's cock was gloriously different than jerking himself off. The way the water sprayed on them, making their skin stick before sliding intensified the sweet friction on Naruto's arousal. Sasuke lay heavily on top of Naruto so that more weight was added, the friction increasing. The pleasure in his body built, and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He hadn't jerked off in a while and the added thrill and pleasure of someone else pleasuring his body made Naruto unable to hold out for too long.

Naruto and Sasuke's mouths refused to move from each other as Naruto came first, moaning loudly into Sasuke's mouth, followed soon after by Sasuke crying out into Naruto's mouth as he came. Naruto rode out his orgasm, thrusting with each spout of his release, feeling dazed and pleasured as he came. Finally breaking the contact of their lips, Sasuke moved his head to practically nuzzle into the side of Naruto's neck. Without Sasuke over top of him, Naruto turned his head to the side to take a shuddering breath as water splashed onto his face again.

The pleasurable spasms died out slowly from his body, and Naruto still panted even after his body had started to cool down. Despite the warmth from Sasuke's body on top of his, a cold weight settled inside of Naruto, starting at his chest, working it's way to chill the rest of his body, freezing his insides as a question surged through him.

_What the hell had they just done?_

Naruto stayed on his back, wondering why Sasuke wasn't moving, wondering what to do now.

Sasuke, his chest heaving, finally got up off of Naruto. He didn't even wait for Naruto to ask him for help as he grasped Naruto's wrist and pulled him to a standing position. Sasuke steadied Naruto who felt as though he would rather have stayed lying on the floor instead. His penis pulsed in pleasure, finding its way to semi-hardness again, though his backside ached from the fall. Naruto's entire body shook in the aftermath of such an intense orgasm despite the way his mind wanted to work against him.

It appeared that Sasuke had calmed down completely, and Naruto felt embarrassed that his body hadn't calmed down at all. Sasuke didn't seem awkward or upset about anything, and it made Naruto feel even more awkward.

"We need to shut this hot spring down," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. The breathiness that had made him seem so erotic to Naruto before had completely vanished.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, dazed. Naruto was only half aware as Sasuke grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the changing area. At Sasuke's prompting, they both dried off and changed back to their normal shinobi clothes. Naruto felt somehow utterly forgotten about as Sasuke's mind seemed occupied, ever so calculating, as he waited for Naruto to come with him. Naruto followed behind him clueless as to what Sasuke was up to, but understanding that Sasuke's mindset was similar to those he used for when he was on a mission. As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke began to explain.

"I should have realized it sooner upon feeling the initial effects, but I hadn't believed that the chemical compound necessary to cause such a dramatic effect for an entire hot spring when dissolved in water actually existed," Sasuke said, as though that would clear things up for Naruto. Instead, he was even more confused than before, and Sasuke explained further as the two of them stalked around the hot springs, looking for only Sasuke knew-what. "Back when I was with Orochimaru," Sasuke said, and Naruto flinched. They rarely talked about Sasuke's time "away" if they could help it, "he and Kabuto had discussed using some sort of drug to put into a hot springs' water."

"What kind of drug?" Naruto asked, finally having a slight idea as to where this might be leading.

"A strong aphrodisiac," Sasuke said frowning. "As most of Orochimaru's schemes, it was a rather sick and twisted plot. It was supposed to be a resort to attract people to come to find sexual release with friends – or strangers. The substance would be dumped into the hot springs, and people would find themselves in such a high state of erotic euphoria that they would become quickly addicted to coming there and finding release with whomever they wanted. Basically a whore hot springs. A site for perverts, and a detestable place for the unsuspecting and innocent."

Naruto's mind was still in a daze. How had this little rendezvous to the hot springs turned into a grind fest for him and Sasuke – and now a mission?

"Why would he do something like that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Orochimaru was always looking for potential bodies to possess in case something happened to mine, and for future use after the three year period in my body. If a man had good stamina not only as a shinobi, but in other areas..." Sasuke trailed off. "Not to mention that he liked to possess people's bodies in other ways than just by entering them by taking over with his soul."

Naruto shuddered, not liking the sound of that. "That's just disgusting. And pointless."

"Orochimaru was called sick and twisted for a reason. Still, I didn't realize that a place like this had actually been created. Did a former subordinate of Orochimaru's come up with this scheme – or did someone else create this place for their sick fascination? Orochimaru wasn't the only sick bastard ever to live," Sasuke spit out disgustedly.

Naruto felt his face flush. He had wanted to peep on Sakura and had ended up humping around on the shower floor with Sasuke. What did that make him? A pervert? Probably. Hopefully not sick and twisted. When he stopped to think about it, the whole situation was incredibly disturbing. If he'd heard of such a thing when he was younger, he would have thought it was hilarious, but Naruto could only imagine the horrors people felt when they came out to this nice hot spring. What if people couldn't control themselves? What if a family went into the springs – and they went in together?

It made Naruto shudder. Naruto wondered how he'd have felt getting affected and going crazy with some stranger. Or what if it hadn't been a stranger? Would Sakura have regretted it if they had-

Naruto stopped suddenly, grasping Sasuke's wrist and pulling Sasuke back slightly.

"What about the others?" Naruto asked worried. Sasuke gave him a slight raise of his eyebrows to show his incredulity.

"Why do you think I got out as soon as I realized what was happening? I tried to warn them, but," his face flushed embarrassed, "I couldn't get the words out. And you don't want to go into the springs now while they're affected still, do you?" Sasuke asked wryly. Naruto flushed red.

"Ah. No, I guess not," Naruto said.

"Come on," Sasuke clipped. Under normal circumstances Naruto might have asked why Sasuke was taking complete control of the situation, but Naruto knew now wasn't the time for bickering. Naruto's mind was also too full of questions. Why hadn't Sasuke been able to warn the others in the hot springs? What had happened to them? Why hadn't Ino realized how bad the aphrodisiac hot springs were?

Why had Sasuke asked _him_ to help jerk off?

And why had Naruto enjoyed it so much? Naruto stared at Sasuke's back as he continued to follow his friend, wondering why Sasuke didn't seem fazed at all by what happened. Sasuke didn't seem like he had enjoyed it as much as Naruto had either. Hadn't Sasuke been the one affected by the aphrodisiac? Shouldn't Sasuke have been the one more rattled, not him?

And why, if Sasuke had said that by finding release it would leave his system, was Naruto still yearning and desperate to want to grind up against Sasuke again? Had he gotten a douse of it, and had it not left his system yet? If it hadn't left his system yet, how long would it take to get this burning desire to leave his body?

They walked in silence as Naruto followed Sasuke as they moved behind the entrance to the baths. There had only been the normal clerical workers at the front to take the money and hand out the bath yukata, but they really didn't look like they were in charge, even if they did know what was going on.

As they got further away from the main entrance, Sasuke found a little shed. Nodding to each other, they entered the shed to see if there were chemicals inside. At the center of the shed was the well that clearly led into the main water source for the hot springs. To the back of the shed the wall was lined with boxes of different supplies and chemical substances.

"This has gotta be where they dump everything," Naruto said. Sasuke turned to him with a look that clearly said, "Obviously, dobe."

Several chemicals used to test the water for various bacteria stood against the right side next to the supplies, but the chemicals were nothing out of the ordinary other than the normal kind for testing and purifying water. Sasuke and Naruto searched through all the boxes and the bins but found nothing.

"I don't sense any heavy chakra here," Sasuke noted. "Whoever's running this place isn't a ninja and has no ninja guards," Sasuke noted, his lips thinning. "In fact, the only chakra I sense is coming from the hot springs, and I can recognize all of the signatures as our companions."

"But then who is running this place?" Naruto wondered.

"Maybe it's not a ninja. Or…or perhaps it has nothing to do with the people who own this place," Sasuke murmured, sounding angry. "This looks like just a normal testing area. This water seems the same as the rest of the hot springs. Now that I think about it, I felt affected as soon as I left the showers before I even hit the hot springs. It's as if...as if it was just in the shower..."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused, but Sasuke didn't answer him. Instead, Sasuke lowered the bucket into the well, turning the crank in quick, fluid motions. Naruto heard the bucket splash into the well as Sasuke then started to turn the crank in the other direction to raise the bucket.

As soon as Sasuke had pulled the now water-filled bucket from the well, Naruto took a step backward, not wanting to get close to that funky water. Sasuke, on the other hand, not only dipped his hand into the water, smelled it, but also took a taste from it.

"Damnit," Sasuke hissed before hitting the bucket angrily, letting the water flail around.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled angrily as the water splashed him, but he noticed immediately that this water didn't smell the same as the water in the showers did, and that it didn't make him feel any more (or less) aroused than he already was.

Before Naruto could ask Sasuke what had made him so upset, Sasuke had turned and started walking back down toward the entrance to the bathhouse. Naruto sprinted to keep up with him as Sasuke seemed to fly toward the entrance. However, instead of Sasuke entering the men's side, he went straight for the women's side and entered into the changing room. If it had been Jiraiya heading into the women's side of the bathhouse, Naruto would have hesitated in his actions, maybe even yelled out a warning for the women, but this was Sasuke, and Naruto trusted that he knew what he was doing.

Naruto followed behind Sasuke without question (though Naruto was grateful that there seemed to be no one else in the area, as though they were the only ones there).

Sasuke had already started searching through the cubbyholes where Sakura and Ino's things were when Naruto caught up to him, an angry expression stuck on Sasuke's face. He stood next to the cubbies where their female teammates' things were, his arm inside one of the cubicles, fishing through their things when his face suddenly went blank, his hand ceasing its motion.

Slowly Sasuke took his hand out from the cubicle, clutching a spray bottle in his hand, his face still completely blank of emotion.

Naruto looked at it, and read the label on it.

He did a double take.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, though he thought he had a pretty good idea.

"It was sprayed onto _us_ to be activated when we stepped in the showers, not the springs," Sasuke murmured.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It was in Ino's things. I bet that she's gone to hot springs before with her team and she must know Chouji and Shikamaru's routine. When I went in, I was appalled to see that they didn't wash off in the shower before heading straight into the hot springs. Shikamaru muttered something about it being too troublesome if they were going to just take a bath, and Chouji just followed behind him. I was the only one who stopped to shower. Ino knew that Chouji and Shikamaru wouldn't use the shower. I was the only one that did when they didn't. Ino must have sprayed this on me before I entered the showers. It activated when the water mixed with it. I can't believe I didn't notice her spraying something on me!" Sasuke snarled.

"But...but what about me?" Naruto asked. "I get showers too!"

"Yes, she probably put some on you too. Between Ino and Sakura it would be obvious that you would go for Sakura. If you were aroused due to the showers too, you would have gotten into the hot springs and gone for Sakura. You _always_ go for Sakura," Sasuke snapped irritably. "In this case you would have gone for Sakura as soon as feeling a bit too aroused. Ino would not expect me to go for anyone right away. In other words, you would have been how Ino got Sakura distracted while she, most likely, attempted something with me," Sasuke said furiously.

"Sasuke...you can't really think that. I mean, that doesn't sound like Ino. That's just too horrible for a person to do. She's not like that," Naruto said. He would have said more, but the sound of voices made him pause.

"I wonder where they are!" Sakura's voice came muffled as it sounded like she was exiting the showers. Naruto turned to look toward where the sound of her voice was coming from. A partial wall blocked the cubbies where their things were and where the showers sounded like they were located.

"We'll see," Sasuke growled at Naruto. Sasuke turned toward Sakura's voice as well.

"That's so weird! Sasuke was there and then he left. And Naruto never came in. This is not good," Ino said, her voice getting louder as they got closer. Ino and Sakura appeared from behind the wall, and they both looked shocked to see Sasuke and Naruto standing in the girl's changing room. They both did a double take, looking at the two men, and clutched their towels tighter around their bodies.

"You're right. This is _not_ good. What the hell is this Ino?" Sasuke demanded, holding up the bottle of chemical compound spray that he had found.

"It's, well..." Ino said, trailing off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke demanded.

"What's going on?" Sakura said, taking a step forward, looking confused.

"It's no big deal! It was just, I mean – you never get aroused by anyone! You need to let loose Sasuke. And don't get so upset. Nothing happened so clearly there was no harm done," Ino said. Sasuke looked more furious than Naruto had recalled seeing him in a long time. Sasuke slapped Ino across the face with a loud crack.

Naruto stood, rooted to the spot looking at Sasuke's rage as it played across his face. Sakura likewise stood, rooted in shock as she too saw the uncharacteristic display of emotion on Sasuke's face.

"You've no idea what kind of harm was done," Sasuke snarled. He didn't bother looking at anyone as he stormed out of the girl's side of the bathhouse. It took Naruto half a second before panic began to set in. If Sasuke were leaving like that, in that rage – what if he didn't come back?

"Sasuke – wait!" Naruto cried out, feeling something in his chest tightening, fearing that Ino may have pushed Sasuke over the edge. Cursing Ino for what she had done, Naruto ran after Sasuke, praying to anyone who might answer his prayers that Sasuke wasn't going to walk out on them – again.

Naruto ran past the attendants in the front, ran past Shikamaru and Chouji who were exiting the men's side of the bathhouse, his mind whirling. He ran blindly, only half aware of where he was going, watching as Sasuke ran in a blur ahead of him as he saw Sasuke enter the forest on the other side of the bathhouse.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Damnit! Sasuke, _stop_!" Naruto yelled when he could no longer see Sasuke. "Sasu-"

Naruto didn't get out Sasuke's name again as he ran full force into Sasuke who had, surprisingly enough, decided to stop. For the second time in less than an hour, Naruto found himself lying sprawled out on his back.

"Ow! _Fuck_!" Naruto cursed as he sat up, rubbing his doubly sore neck.

"Dobe. You should watch where you're going," Sasuke said, his voice quiet, but it was clear to Naruto that Sasuke was making an effort to make his voice sound as calm and cold as it usually did.

"Well hell. I didn't realize you were gonna actually listen to me when I said stop," Naruto said as he stood up and brushed off the dirt on his behind. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and was grateful to see the side of Sasuke's lip twitch up into a smirk at Naruto's comment.

Naruto looked around him into the forest and realized that they had run rather far in a short period. It was slightly awkward for Naruto as he stood there, looking at Sasuke, wondering what was going through his friend's head. There wasn't much he felt like saying to deter Sasuke's anger. After all, Naruto was furious at Ino for what she had done to Sasuke – for what she had done to _him_ too.

Of course Naruto knew how much Ino liked Sasuke, but he hadn't realized how desperate she was getting if she tried to seduce him using drugs.

"I wonder what the hell is up with Ino," Naruto finally said frustrated, hoping to convey to Sasuke that he backed him up with how angry he was with Ino. "We should report her when we get back to Konoha," Naruto added, trying to convey the fact that Sasuke wasn't going to go running off and that they had to report back to Konoha.

"She may not have realized the potency of the drug. She clearly used a large amount, but it was probably due to a lack of proper data collection rather than malicious intent."

"Uh...?" Naruto groaned out, scratching the back of his head, confused as to why Sasuke sounded like he was defending her now while Sasuke was still practically radiating anger.

"I'm not defending her, so don't give me that look," Sasuke snarled. Naruto idly wondered if Sasuke's sharingan had developed so much that it gave him the ability to read people's minds now.

"Then why-"

"I'm trying to give reason to what she did so I don't kill her," Sasuke said harshly. Naruto closed his mouth, unsure if Sasuke was serious. Sasuke took a deep breath and began talking it out. Naruto knew it was for his benefit only. "Drugs affect each person differently depending on gender, height, weight, age, etc. Also, with certain drugs the amount of chakra a shinobi has as well as the amount of skill said shinobi has determines his susceptibility to various mind-altering drugs. The drug that Ino used works by creating an excessive amount of aphrodisiac in a person's body by increasing the testosterone levels, as well as by sending mixed signals to the brain's neuroreceptors to make the person's judgment lessened. She clearly sprayed more than our bodies were able to fend off. In other words," Sasuke summed up for Naruto, "this increases the chances of engaging in sexual situations with people whom the person would not normally engage in such actions with."

"Like us," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's jaw tightened.

"Yes, like us. It seems that Ino incorrectly guessed the amount she needed in order to get me to just be a little interested in her, rather making me – and yourself – too aroused."

"O-oh. I see," Naruto said, though he really didn't get all of what Sasuke had said. There was silence for a moment, and Naruto wished that Sasuke would talk. Something else felt off, and it didn't feel like it was just with Ino. It was weird that Sasuke had run off like he had. Sasuke was clearly trying to reason away his anger, but normally Sasuke was the type to just confront the person who had angered him. It was strange that he wasn't back at the hot springs yelling at Ino. And then something in Naruto's brain clicked. Sasuke had stormed off, yelling at Ino that she didn't know what harm she had caused. He was embarrassed, and he was upset because of the grind fest she had instigated between the two of them.

Naruto wracked his brain to find words to try and let Sasuke know that Sasuke didn't need to worry about it. "I mean, it's only a big deal if we make it a big deal, right? I mean, we're friends. It's okay. So, we just won't make a big deal out of it since we were both under the effect of that drug, right?" Naruto said. Sasuke's shoulders slumped when Naruto said it.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"But we'll still need to report Ino to Tsunade," Naruto said, wanting to get a definite answer from Sasuke that he was returning with him to Konoha.

Sasuke paused, looking through the forest for a while, not answering.

"You're coming back to Konoha," Naruto said firmly, crossing his arms. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"You thought I'd leave?" Sasuke asked. Naruto bristled. There was a tone in his voice that suggested that he was hurt that Naruto would think he would leave again.

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto admitted, deciding to go with the truth rather than hide the fact that he had been scared that Sasuke might actually be leaving. Sasuke shook his head.

"You came running after me afraid that I would leave," Sasuke stated more than said, but Naruto nodded his head in confirmation anyway as though that somehow made things better rather than worse. After a quick shake of his head Sasuke cuffed the back of Naruto's head with his hand and called him a dobe before they both headed back to the hot springs.

--

The return back to Konoha had been beyond awkward. Sakura seemed to be monitoring Ino, keeping her away from anywhere near either of her teammates. Meanwhile, Sasuke fumed and Naruto kept a worried eye on him, still wondering if he might bolt at any moment. As Ino wasn't about to tell her teammates what she had done, and as Sakura was busy monitoring her while Naruto kept a worried eye on a fuming Sasuke, no one bothered to explain to Chouji or Shikamaru exactly what was going on. Of course it didn't take long for Shikamaru to figure a general idea of what had happened.

"I can't believe you're that desperate Ino," Shikamaru finally said. His condescending tone and his disgust of his teammate's actions seemed to hit Ino even worse than what Sasuke had said to her. Naruto thought it served her right.

Upon returning to Konoha, Tsunade had been informed of Ino's self-agenda. Tsunade promptly suspended Ino of ninja duties for an indefinite period of time.

That had been three months ago.

The image of Sasuke grinding into him from above never left Naruto's mind, and it was slowly becoming Naruto's new obsession.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes, trying and failing at preventing the erotic pictures of his best friend's naked body moving over top of his, the way that their bodies had felt pressed intimately together, helping each other find blissful release under the hazy steam and spray of the shower.

His mind also kept replaying how Sasuke's mouth had seemed possessive, almost forceful against his own when they had kissed. While Naruto's kissing experience wasn't all that impressive, Naruto had never been kissed by anyone so passionately before. The thought of that kiss alone tended to make Naruto hard when he remembered it.

It was that passion that had nagged at Naruto's mind and then heart. There was something in the way Sasuke had kissed him that Naruto had been glad, not disgusted, that it had been Sasuke who had kissed him like that. It had made him glad that Sasuke had touched him where no one else had. Those types of thoughts had gotten him thinking about Sasuke, and why he was so glad it was Sasuke and not someone else, like Sakura.

The thought of Sasuke slowly began to consume his mind.

What would it be like to get to kiss Sasuke all the time? What would it be like for them to grind against each other more?

What would it be like if Sasuke and he were a couple?

What if…what if Sasuke fell in love with him? How much more passionate would those kisses and grind sessions be? How much more passionate would they be if Naruto loved Sasuke?

Did Naruto love Sasuke?

In fact, that was the only thing that Naruto thought he had come to terms with in the past three months. With all his thoughts trained on Sasuke, he came to a few shocking realizations. The first was that this obsession with Sasuke wasn't anything new. Even as Academy students Naruto had been obsessed with besting Sasuke. As teammates Naruto had been obsessed with getting Sasuke to notice him. When Sasuke had left Konoha, Naruto had been obsessed with finding him and making him return. This new obsession wasn't anything new; there had just been a lapse in focus of his Sasuke-obsession.

The second shocking revelation he realized after his ongoing obsession with Sasuke was the utter attraction and desire he felt for him; Naruto had turned gay for his best friend.

While Naruto was glad that he had finally realized that he was obsessed with Sasuke, and that he wanted Sasuke, it was frustrating because he didn't know how to go about getting Sasuke to want him back again.

Those thoughts plagued him (well, more like they squeezed in during the time when he wasn't imagining Sasuke in some obscene position). All of these thoughts (especially the erotic ones) tended to make him more distracted than usual.

"What's got you so distracted?" Sasuke asked with a frown as he offered a hand down to Naruto who was sitting on his rump. Sasuke had gotten in another good hit on him when Naruto was too busy concentrating on the way Sasuke's sweat had dribbled down the side of his face, and down his neck. Naruto had been imagining Sasuke in the shower washing off that distracting trail of sweat when Sasuke had slugged him, making him fall back. Those occurrences kept happening more and more as he'd been day dreaming a lot the past few days when he and Sasuke had been practicing together since there was a lapse in missions to go on.

He wanted to repeat what he had done in the shower with Sasuke. For Naruto, having sex with someone meant that you cared about a person. In his mind, in a lot of ways, sex equaled to loving a person. Naruto had only ever imagined having sex with someone he truly cared about. He wanted Sasuke to care about him enough to want to repeat their one time experience. He wanted that passion to turn into love, on both accounts.

Naruto couldn't picture being with anyone but Sasuke since their encounter. He didn't want anyone but Sasuke, and he didn't want Sasuke to want anyone but him.

"Haven't been sleeping well," Naruto grumbled, rubbing his eyes. It was true. The past few weeks he had been plagued with dreams of his naked best friend doing more than just grinding his body over top of his.

Sasuke seemed taken aback that Naruto had actually answered him. The past few days when Sasuke had asked, Naruto had claimed it was nothing. Naruto had decided against that excuse today as Sasuke had seemed annoyed and frustrated when he had used it the other day, calling Naruto a liar. Naruto didn't like being called a liar, but he couldn't deny that Sasuke had been right in assuming he'd been lying.

"Let's call it quits today," Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's offered hand to help him stand and instead pulled his knees slightly closer so he could rest his head on his knees, burying his face in his crossed arms. Even Sasuke's simple touches had been getting harder to deal with recently as all he wanted to do was jump him whenever their skin touched.

The air left Naruto's body as a kick to his side sent him toppling over, and Naruto jumped up, his fists flying, his lips cursing.

"What the fuck Sasuke? I said let's call it quits you asshole!" Naruto said angrily, his fists flying but not landing on his target. Sasuke grasped Naruto's hands and whirled him around so that Sasuke's chest pressed firmly into Naruto's back.

Naruto couldn't help the gasp that escaped him at the contact, his heart beating faster. Sasuke cursed softly in his ear, and Naruto shivered involuntarily at how Sasuke's voice made his whole body tingle. Why did this feel so good? Naruto grunted as Sasuke gave a sharp, angry push away from his body.

"It's all screwed up now, isn't it?" Sasuke demanded, his voice hurt, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Geeze Sasuke! What is your problem and what are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"You lose focus when we spar. You don't like the idea of me touching you now, do you? Even a few months later, you haven't forgotten. We can't even spar normally. Just now you shuddered in disgust when my mouth was close to your face," Sasuke said, sounding more hurt than angry.

"What?" Naruto breathed.

"Ever since the bathhouse incident it's been different between us. Ino messed it all up. You feel weird being around me now, admit it," Sasuke said, his eyes blazing, looking furious, as though daring Naruto to deny that he was right.

"Yeah, it's weird. But, wait! No, Sasuke, I mean it's weird because-" Sasuke's eyes hardened and he turned without waiting for Naruto to finish his explanation. "Damnit, Sasuke wait!" Naruto called after Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't wait for him. Naruto cursed some more and ran after Sasuke, but Sasuke left him behind in less than a minute.

Naruto continued to curse. Part of him wanted to go and bust Sasuke's door in and tell him that he was being an ass, but since Naruto felt so confused himself, he decided to wait till Sasuke came to him. After all, Sasuke was the one being a dick and not listening to him.

Waiting for Sasuke began to grate on Naruto's nerves, but he held out. During that time, Naruto did a good bit of thinking as there was still a lapse in missions to go on, therefore little that he needed to do. Now, Naruto would admit that he wasn't always the smartest guy around, but a part of his brain finally clicked a few things together.

The first and foremost of those things that had connected was that Sasuke thought that Naruto found being around him to be disgusting. "Sasuke's so stupid," Naruto muttered to himself. Naruto hadn't shuddered in disgust with Sasuke's voice, but had rather shivered in pleasure. "Idiot has the sharingan and is supposed to read body movement better than that," Naruto grumbled.

The second thought that finally clicked into place was that Sasuke had not shown disgust at their sexual encounter in the bathhouse, but had rather seemed more fearful of Naruto's reaction as though Naruto would push him away. Hope flared in Naruto.

It wasn't until three days later that the third thought finally clicked into place with Sasuke's anger toward Ino for messing things up and his fear of Naruto's rejections.

"Does Sasuke like me?" Naruto asked himself incredulous.

Naruto replayed the kiss they had shared again and again in his mind, remembering the way that Sasuke had tenderly yet possessively taken a hold of his face to kiss him more fully. It had been erotic as hell at the time, but there had been something more passionate and more personal than just lust.

Was it possible that Sasuke had had feelings for him _before_ their bathhouse experience? It was somehow both flattering and mind-blowing.

With these questions burning in his mind, Naruto finally caved in and went in search of Sasuke (whom he had not seen since Sasuke had left after their training three days prior; the bastard should have come to look for _him_!)

When Naruto had not found Sasuke at any of the training grounds, the only other logical place to look was Sasuke's home. Naruto spent ten minutes pounding on Sasuke's door demanding to be let in when he finally realized that Sasuke wasn't at home either.

Frustrated, Naruto returned back to his apartment, only to be surprised to see Sasuke waiting by his door. Sasuke sat with his back against Naruto's doorframe, his head resting against it as well. His eyes were closed, and he looked like nothing in the world fazed him. His left leg was stretched leisurely in front of him while his right leg was bent at the knee where his right arm rested on it. He looked so cool, so suave, that Naruto actually found himself feeling dumbstruck just looking at Sasuke.

"Where've you been all day?" Sasuke demanded accusingly as though Naruto had stood him up. He turned his head to regard Naruto thoughtfully.

"Che, looking for your sorry ass," Naruto said, crossing his arms. Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow as he stood fluidly to face Naruto.

"And why were you doing that?" Sasuke murmured. Naruto wanted to look at Sasuke's eyes as he spoke, but Naruto couldn't help but stare at the way that Sasuke's mouth moved, noticing how soft Sasuke's lips looked, not to mention how inviting.

"We should talk," Naruto replied, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured, his lips and body seemingly coming closer to Naruto. Naruto could practically feel Sasuke's lips upon his, but then, suddenly, Sasuke pulled back. "Are you gonna open the door?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked and then frowned, feeling flustered and confused. The last time Sasuke had been around him, he had thought that Sasuke had incorrectly assumed that he disgusted Naruto. Now, it felt like Sasuke was riling him up. Had Sasuke finally figured out his mistake?

Naruto grumbled to himself about having a stupid best friend as he opened the door and went angrily into his apartment, his confusion fueling his anger.

However, as soon as he entered his apartment, his ears perked up at what sounded like running water from his bathroom. Had he left the sink running all day long?

"Aw, shit," Naruto grumbled, hoping he hadn't flooded his bathroom. "Hang on just a second!" Naruto called behind his shoulder, not bothering to see where Sasuke was as he ran to his bathroom, hoping that he hadn't accidentally flooded his bathroom and consequently the apartment of the person below him. They would kill him.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he opened up his bathroom door as he realized that it wasn't his sink but rather his shower running. It was strange because he had taken a shower last night not this morning.

Naruto felt his body stiffen as Sasuke came in behind him, pressing his entire body against him. Sasuke trailed a finger slowly, seductively down the side of his face.

If this was a dream, Naruto didn't want to wake up.

"It took me a while to realize that you had enjoyed it almost as much I had," Sasuke murmured huskily.

"What?" Naruto gasped out.

"While I was…thinking things over since I last saw you-"

"You mean while you were moping?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment.

"-it clicked. You don't hesitate to let people know when you're upset about something. You only hesitate when you're afraid of letting people too close."

"Sounds like this bastard I know," Naruto grumbled, but Sasuke didn't seem fazed by Naruto's comment.

"I thought perhaps we could relive the experience," Sasuke said.

"I hope you didn't waste too much of my water after you broke into my apartment just to have a shower going," Naruto said, smirking. Sasuke chuckled.

"I used your favorite move and made a shadow clone. He started the shower when he heard me talking to you outside the door."

Questions like, is this just going to be a fuck-buddy type of thing? or is there more to our relationship? flittered through Naruto's mind, but only very, very quickly. In a situation like this, those questions were pushed to the back of his mind when Sasuke had his hands on Naruto undressing him. Naruto turned to Sasuke, crushing his lips against his friend's as his hands fumbled with Sasuke's clothing, as he savored feeling the fabric slide down the body he had dreamed about for the past few months.

There was a ripping sound and Naruto didn't bother to look to see if he had ripped Sasuke's clothes or if Sasuke had ripped his. Again, a mundane thing to worry about when lust fueled his body.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth at the pleasurable feeling of his shaft sliding along Sasuke's, feeling how it throbbed against his own. He bucked his hips into Sasuke's, and Sasuke shuddered, all but pushing Naruto backward into the shower.

Naruto grunted as Sasuke roughly pushed him against the back side of his shower, his back hitting the shower-sprayed tiles, his back slipping slightly, his body only held in place as Sasuke pressed his body into Naruto's. Sasuke bucked and thrust his hips harshly into Naruto's, smacking their bodies together as Naruto's back took abuse from being thrust into the side of his shower.

Just another minor detail that didn't matter at the moment as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and ran his fingers roughly down Sasuke's spine.

"Nnn," Sasuke let out a grunted moan, his mouth leaving Naruto's mouth as he arched into the fingers pressing and kneading into his back. With Sasuke's head tilted slightly back, his mouth open and his eyes closed, Naruto couldn't help but appreciate how erotic his lover looked. Sasuke's pale neck captivated his attention, his eyes raking over the way Sasuke's black hair contrasted against his pale skin. It amazed him how something as normal as the contrast of Sasuke's hair and skin could make him look so much more enticing in their current position.

Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto firmly, stilling their movements. His half-lidded eyes opened wider to look at Naruto seriously.

"I couldn't get the picture of you naked, moving beneath me, out of my mind," Sasuke confessed.

"I couldn't forget that kiss," Naruto likewise confessed. There was something in Sasuke's eyes that made Naruto realize that Sasuke was trying to say something in that non-verbal-Sasuke-bastard-language that he used.

"What about..." Sasuke trailed off, a very slight blush on his face. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke blush since he had asked Naruto for help when doing the tree-climbing exercise so many years ago. The water poured down upon Sasuke, and his hair was finally starting to drip around his face, making his questioning eyes seem all that more vulnerable. Or perhaps Sasuke really was just that vulnerable at the moment.

"Listen, bastard, I know you're not the kind to just do this kind of thing with anyone. I'm not either," Naruto said, reassuringly. Sasuke smirked, and he thrust his hips against Naruto's, causing him to gasp.

"Like you would have wanted to after I got through with you," Sasuke challenged.

"Jerk!" Naruto yelled, but it came out more like a moan when Sasuke thrust against him again. Naruto responded by thrusting back against Sasuke. They moved forward, smashing lips and teeth against each other as they leaned in to kiss. Sasuke pressed his hands harshly into Naruto's hips, and Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's back as they thrust against each other.

"I want more," Sasuke whispered huskily against Naruto's mouth as he gave a few jerks against Naruto's body before pulling away.

"Wha-?" Naruto whined as he tried to stop Sasuke from pulling away from him. It didn't matter. As Naruto tried to grab Sasuke with his hands, Sasuke had flipped Naruto around to face the shower wall. Realizing Sasuke's intent, Naruto struggled against Sasuke, yelling back at him.

"Oh _hell_ no! Don't even think about-" Naruto's sentence was cut off in a yelp as Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and put a finger – "What are you doing?" Naruto practically squeaked out, dislodging Sasuke from behind him. Sasuke, unprepared for Naruto's unwillingness, stumbled backward, slipped, and grabbed Naruto as he fell. After several thuds and grunts later, and after Sasuke did something quickly with his hands to maneuver their position, Naruto found himself somehow pinned beneath Sasuke. All Naruto could see was Sasuke's face staring down at him as the man on top of him went still, once more looking into Naruto's eyes.

"It'll feel good," Sasuke said reassuringly as his smooth skin slowly began to slide on top of Naruto's.

"Then why don't you-" but what Naruto was going to say was cut off as Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. As Sasuke's body moved on top of his, Naruto couldn't think why he was arguing. He'd never lost his erection, despite what Sasuke's fingers had started to do to him, and his kiss was making him forget what Sasuke's hand was doing now as he spread his legs. Sasuke rolled him to the left so that they were on their sides, their cocks brushing against each other as Sasuke pulled Naruto's one leg up against his body and continued their earlier work at a more pleasant angle.

Part of Naruto felt that he ought to be arguing against Sasuke's pushy nature, but with the feelings that were working through his body as Sasuke's fingers worked magic in an area he didn't realize magic could happen, he decided he'd forgive Sasuke this once at Sasuke's next words.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this."

Naruto's whole body shuddered at the strange sensations that his mind told him shouldn't feel good. He had to look away from the sight of Sasuke's concentrated face as he moved his fingers in and out of Naruto in case he orgasmed just by looking at his best friend. Naruto moved his body slightly, adjusting to the strange but even more strangely pleasant feeling. He'd never thought (especially after Kakashi-sensei's 1,000 years of pain technique) that he would ever enjoy something like this.

Not wanting to be out done, Naruto moved his hand to wrap around their arousals, making sure to keep more friction on Sasuke. He used the pre-cum dripping from their cocks as extra lubricant, making the sticking of the water turn into a new feeling of pure slickness, tightened by the grip of Naruto's hand. Sasuke's body stiffened at the new touch, and he moaned, arching back. Naruto had to bite his lip hard to prevent from bursting too soon. The erotic sight of Sasuke writhing due to his touch with the water cascading down on him made him more aroused that he thought possible. Still, Naruto didn't want to orgasm just yet.

When Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's body and put his other hand on top of Naruto's to stop it from jerking him off, Naruto thought he'd done something wrong. Panic coursed through him.

Sasuke's deep chuckle reassured Naruto, but only for half a moment before a new sense of panic set in with the gleam in Sasuke's eyes. Changing the angle of their side to side position, Sasuke gripped Naruto's leg, pulling it up higher on top of his own leg so that Naruto's thigh rested on top of Sasuke's in a very open, very lewd manner. Part of Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but Sasuke's hand on his cock distracted him again as Sasuke repositioned their bodies so that he was now entering Naruto.

It was awkward, painful, and yet erotic. Part of Naruto knew that Sasuke had never done this with anyone else before, and he couldn't help but feel honored that he got to be the person that Sasuke lost his virginity to. Another part of him couldn't stop reveling in the fact that he was here, doing this with Sasuke, just as he had dreamed about. In all his fantasies about Sasuke, after all his memories of their time in the hot springs, nothing compared to this blissful, peaceful feeling he felt as Sasuke filled him in a way he would never have trusted anyone else to fill him.

The water beat down on his body, a calming sort of pattern that relaxed his muscles as new muscles stretched to accommodate Sasuke's girth.

After half a minute of a few pained grunts while strange, new feelings entered his body, Naruto had blissfully blocked out the initial pain. It was glorious just reveling in the way it felt to have Sasuke's hand stroking him while their thighs slapped together. Naruto's eyes were half lidded, lust-filled as he watched Sasuke panting, his eyes completely closed as he thrust into Naruto. Naruto thrust erratically back, panting as he couldn't decided what he liked better: thrusting up as Sasuke jerked off his cock with his hand or thrusting down as Sasuke's cock filled him even more.

Without opening his eyes, Sasuke moved forward, attaching his mouth to Naruto's neck, sucking on it.

"Nnn," Naruto moaned, arching his hips against Sasuke. Sasuke responded by moaning more, and then flipped their bodies around so that Naruto was on his back. Sasuke hastily threw Naruto's legs over his shoulders, continuing to thrust into the man beneath him.

Naruto lost it then. Watching Sasuke watch him was beyond stimulating. It looked so fucking erotic at the way that Sasuke was staring down at how his cock moved in and out of Naruto. The added pleasure of this new angle that Sasuke thrust into him made Naruto lift his hips before he hit his orgasm. He was only dimly aware that Sasuke had called out something incoherent milliseconds before he orgasmed.

"Unn," Naruto grunted, thrusting and writhing out his orgasm into Sasuke's fisting hand. Naruto almost whimpered as Sasuke's hand happened to have loosened just at that moment, but the whimper died when he realized that Sasuke was too busy having his own orgasm to fully attend to his. Naruto put his hand over top of Sasuke's to help milk out the last bits of his release, trying to find a good rhythm in conjunction with the jerky thrust of Sasuke's hips due to the remnants of his orgasm which still wracked through the dark-haired man's body.

After his jerky thrusts died down, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto shakily. Naruto couldn't help the smug look on his face knowing he had helped put Sasuke into such a state of discomposure. Shakily getting to his feet, Sasuke then helped Naruto up. Naruto, feeling even more unsteady on his feet than he would have thought possible, cursed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling.

Sasuke gave him a smug look as if to say, "I told you that you would like it." Naruto scowled at Sasuke's smug look. It was a knowing look as though to say, "I made you weak in the knees."

"That hurt, asshole," Naruto bit out, not having to pretend to wince at the pain, even though he hated to show weakness in front of Sasuke. Still, he didn't want Sasuke to think that Naruto was so shaky because of how good his orgasm had been.

"You'll heal," Sasuke said. Naruto huffed, turning his head to the side, but was secretly pleased. He'd have been embarrassed and pissed if Sasuke had gone sentimental on him asking him if he was okay. It just wasn't something Sasuke would do. "And it felt good too," Sasuke stated. It was a statement of fact in Sasuke's mind that he would make Naruto feel good.

Naruto was about to turn to his soap dish and throw the washcloth that he kept there at Sasuke's face, but then he noticed something.

"Hey. This isn't my shower," Naruto said, looking around. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"You're such an idiot. Your shower doesn't have enough room for sex, and I figured your neighbors might not like it if we got too loud. This is _my_ shower," Sasuke said.

"When the hell did we get here?"

"When you fell I did a transportation jutsu with you in my arms," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Naruto made a little round "o" with his mouth before glaring at Sasuke.

"You could have just invited me over. You always make things so much more complex than they have to be," Naruto grunted. Sasuke snorted.

"It got us to sex faster," Sasuke stated simply.

"I never knew you were so perverted."

"I didn't either till...till the shower at the hot springs. I'd never tried anything like that before. It just made sense for it to be with you then. It made sense for it to be you again," Sasuke said.

"It makes sense for me to be the first to take your ass's virginity then too, right?" Naruto asked, grinning widely. Sasuke glared at him.

"_Naruto_..." Sasuke snarled a warning. Naruto merely smiled innocently before accidentally-on-purpose slipping on Sasuke's shower floor so that this time, Sasuke landed beneath him when they fell.

And that was how Naruto learned that Sasuke truly did passionately love him as Sasuke screamed it at the top of his lungs, even if Sasuke ended up being the one to pound Naruto's ass in the shower for the second time that day.

Sasuke would learn to take turns with Naruto…Eventually.

**The End.**

* * *

So there you have it! Still, I really don't know how I feel about the ending. I may change it. I may keep it. What do you think? - Jelp


End file.
